An electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle includes a motor used as a power source, an inverter for generating a three-phase AC necessary for driving of the motor, and a wire harness for making connection between the motor and the inverter.
A wire harness disclosed in Patent Reference 1 includes a harness body having plural high-voltage electric wires, a motor side connection formed on one end of the harness body and used as a connection portion of a motor, and an inverter side connection formed on the other end of the harness body and used as a connection portion of an inverter. Also, in the wire harness disclosed in Patent Reference 1, the harness body is formed relatively long.
Incidentally, a process in which a wire harness is connected to a motor and an inverter after manufacture of the wire harness will be described briefly. First, the wire harness is transported to a motor manufacturing step. Next, the transported wire harness is connected to the motor in the motor manufacturing step. Then, the wire harness connected to the motor is transported to a vehicle assembly step together with the motor. In the transported motor and the wire harness, the motor is first fixed in a predetermined position in the vehicle assembly step and the inverter is then fixed in a predetermined position corresponding to the motor. Then, when the wire harness is finally connected to the inverter, the motor and the inverter are connected by the wire harness.